Introducing: THE U S OF A STATES!
by thisaccountisold
Summary: Just how were all of America's states introduced to him? Well, this fanfiction is the answer. Follow America as he recalls meeting all fifty of his states. K  for the time being, may change
1. Delaware

_**Author's Note:** 'Kay I really need to work on my other fanfictions, but I had this idea and had to use it, also sorry for any of you from Delware whom were offended by this, it was a random personality 'kay?  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>I stood on a sandy beach, taking in all of the beauty around me. Though it did cramp my style it was actuly quite nice to have some peace and quiet. My eyes stared straight out into the sunset, it was just plain amazing to see all the vibrant yet calm colors working in unison.<p>

Soon the sky turned dark blue and the stars were now revealed. I turned so I could resurn to my home, but I was stopped bysomeone whom was now clinging very tightly to my leg. I looked down to see a boy of roughly thirteen, actually looked like he could be the spitting image of me if it weren't for the very pale blond hair. He was dressed rather nicely in a white button up shirt, a black vest, black pants, and nice dress shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I-I'm Del-Delaware," stuttered the boy.

I managed to detach the boy from my leg. I observed him for a second, and very obviously he was scared of something.

"Well, Delware, I'm America, but feel free to call me whatever you want!" I say giving him a bright smile.

"I-it's a pl-pleasure to m-meet you," Delaware said holding out a shaky hand.

I took the boys hand and shook it gently, almost imediately I could tell I'd have to be gentle with him. I lead him into the doors of my house, that'd I'd now be sharing with the boy.

I noticed his shaking lessened as soon as we got into the light, now I'm pretty sure it's now just out of pure nervousness. All of the sudden something clicked in my mind, I had just met my first state. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for wasting your time reading this!_


	2. Pennsylvania

_**Author's Note:** Listening to Special Delivery on the XM and my dad let me on the internet, how could it get better, wait if I had some pixie sticks everything would be epic, also sorry for any of you from Pennsylvania  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>I climbed a tall tree in a Pennsylvanian forest, I had a birds eye view from where I was. I thought I could see everything around me, and there was no way for anybody to sneak up on me. I turned my head when I heard a rustling in the trees, next thing I knew I was leaping out of the tree to save a falling girl.<p>

Not my smartest idea ever, definately. But the hero always has to save the damsel in distress. I was only seconds behind the girl, but of course he landed on her butt, me on the other hand, I landed on my face.

The girl jumpped up giggling, obviously she was immune to pain, or something like that. When I stood up, I was on the verge of tears, not that heros cry or anything. I removed my now broken glasses from my face. The still giggling girl stepped towards me.

I looked at her, a somehwat goofy look on my face. After observing I took notice of the girl's features, bright orange/red hair, and emerald eyes. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with one the those dress thingies over it, a pair of tights, and a pair of black flats. She looked to be dressed to nice to be out here in the woods.

With much giggling(even with every word) she finally said, "Hi I'm Pennsylvania!" along with that she stuck one of her hands out.

I shook it gently, still being used to Delaware's fragility, and introduced myself, "I'm America!"

She grinned, and continued on with her giggling.  
>In my mind I was quickly doing mental math(not that math's hard for the hero), two states down forty-eight to go. <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Lazy chapter hope you enjoy, oh and chapter 3 is written and in the process of editing  
><em>


	3. New Jersey

_**Author's Note:** Yeah, done so is Georgia's, just can't think of an idea for Connecticut's. Sorry for anyone from New Jersey whom was offended by this chapter. This is a lot less offensive then my original plan for New Jersey 'kay? XD  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>I sat in a crowded park, in where last time I checked was Trenton, New Jersey. This place didn't seem like the best place to have a picnic like Delaware, Pennsylvania, and I had planned. Of course, much like me they(By that I mean Pennsylvania) they tend to be spacey, and not think thing's all the way through.<p>

I watched as the red headed figure of Pennsylvania drug Delware, wait what was this there was another one as well, behind her. From my spot it was rather hard to tell whether she was dragging a boy, or a girl behind her. The figure seemed to have wavey blond hair and what appeared to be cobalt blue eyes. The figure wore jeans and a plain t-shirt, that's when I came to the conclusion it was probably a boy, and aparently no shoes.

"Papa this is New Jersey, New Jersey this is Papa!" announced Pennsylvania.

"Hello New Jersey!" I greeted, with a usual grin.

"Hell 'Papa'," said the boy shyly, though there was some sarcasm put into 'Papa'.

Three states down forty-seven to go. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Georgia's is done, but I may not post it for a whil. It's still some-what in the process of editing  
><em>


	4. Georgia

_**Author's Note:** Yeah, done so is Georgia's, just can't think of an idea for Connecticut's. Sorry for anyone from New Jersey whom was offended by this chapter. This is a lot less offensive then my original plan for New Jersey 'kay? XD  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>At the current moment I was reading a Georgian newspaper. Of course the peace wasn't about to last, because with in minutes New Jersey was in the room showing me his newest bruise, sometimes I wonder about that kid.<br>I smiled upon seing Delware, he had this thing about him that seemed to make everyone calm, and everything a little more peaceful. But, this time he was dragging a teenarger behind him.

"D-dad, I found the fourth st-state," he announced quietly.

I looked behind him to see a girl attempting to gnaw her arm off. He was roughly my height, she had very dark brown hair and equally as brown eyes. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. Delaware taking notice of her pathetic attempt to gnaw her arm off, released his grip on her hand.

"Hello..." said the girl with a long pasue before adding, "I'm Georgia..."

"Hello Georgia," I grinned.

Pennsylvania walked into the room about that moment, she squeeled and with a grin said, "I'm not the only girl anymore!"

"Uhhhh...I'm going to take that as a hello," the newcome, Georgia, said.

Four states down, forty-six to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Connecticut is the next one, but it is in-complete cuz' I can't think of anything, suggestion are welcome, and apreciated  
><em>


	5. Conneticut

_**Author's Note:** I fell this chapter was rushed, oh and a special thanks to OMGitsgreen, she helped me with the idea for Conneticut.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia_

_**Sorry:** If anyone was offended by this chapter  
><em>

* * *

><p>Today, me and the troop(What I call all the males, not including myself, in the house) were watching some darn(I'd cuss but I'm trying to clean up my act for the kids) sports show. Oh I'd say about half way through it New Jersey stood up and announced, "This thing is stupid I'm gonna play outside." All of us nodded, and continued to watch it.<p>

Maybe an hour later, the blond came back, this time a person flung over his shoulder. It was a brunette boy with teal eyes, much like mine. He wore some pretty darn fancy clothes, he was very obviously dressed to fancy to live with us, but now I just guessed he was a state and would be living with us.

Once New Jersey set the boy down. He went to dusting himself off, though he was just a 'little' dirty because New Jersey was covered from head to toe with mud.

Finally the boy of roughly thirteen took a step towards the troop and I.

"Hello?" I said, more in the form of a question.

The boy sneered in disgust, probably because half of us haven't bathed in over half a week.

"Ex-excuse me b-but what's you na-name?" stuttered Delware, rather quietly.

Before the boy said anything he sneered, "You should stop stuttering you dummy."

"I-I'm ver-very sorry," muttered the nervous blond.

"Anyways not the point, I'm Conneticut," began the snotty boy, his next sentence was directed to me, "and you must be my 'father'."

I grunted, I was actually trying to ignore this one of my states. But it was hard to do, considering his attitude. First thing I like to say is that Conneticut is definately not part of the troop.

Now for the math, five states down forty-five to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I forget the next state but it should be done today, hopefully  
><em>


	6. Massachusetts

_**Author's Note:** Hope ya' enjoy!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia_

_**Sorry:** If anyone was offended by this chapter  
><em>

* * *

><p>The mountains of Massachusetts, I never had any problem with the until George(What I call Georgia) decided that myself and the troop needed to get out more. We were at the moment hiking up a mountain trail.<p>

Well most of us were complaining about the heat, sweating, and or panting, George and Jersey(Self Explanatory) were un-fazed. In fact they were running circles around us, literally.

"Come on hurry up lazies," exclaimed George.

"But it's to hot to hurry up," whined the panting figure of Penn(Much like Jersey it's self explanatory).

"I-I agree with P-Pennsylvania," whispered the sweating Del(Just take a wild guess).

I just nodded in agreement with the others(With the exception of Conneticut who wouldn't stop whining). We continued our trek up the mountain in almost complete silence, that was of course interupted by Conneticut shrieking, much like a girl.

"What the heck is it?" I shouted at Conneticut, whom had fallen much behind us.

I got more shrieking as a response. Quickly I turned around to see he was freaking out about a girl whom was covered from head to toe with dirt. From what I could see she had what seemed to be sunshine yellow hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to be dressed in a forest ranger like outfit, complete with a walking stick.  
>I motioned for the group to stop and made my way towards the dirt caked girl.<p>

"Hello!" I grinned.

"Hi I'm Massachusetts, the sixth state," basically shouted the girl.

"Hello Massachusetts, I'm your dad, or if you prefer America," I smiled leaning down to her height.

"Okay then, Hi Pappy," said Massachusetts, in now a quiet tone, which makes me think she just has a volume problem.

With that the other states introduced them selves, and that was how we met Massa(Cuz' it's easier to type).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I haven't even started on Maryland yet -.-  
><em>


End file.
